Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight
is the thirty-eighth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis Gosei Knight tries to comprehend the importance of connections as Metal Alice goes on a rampage to destroy human society the Goseiger must put a stop to. Plot At the Terminel, Robogōgu is perplexed as to why his Matroids are failing him as Metal Alice offers to handle the next mission herself. Meanwhile, Nozomu is excited to hear that his mother Yuko is coming back from her extensive work, and later meets Gosei Knight as Hyde arrives with the information he requested so he can learn more about humans. As Nozomu and Professor Amachi get ready, Metal Alice causes a mass panic in the subway system, causing Yuko's train to go out of service. Nozomu goes with his father to the station to find out more about the delay, he is relieved that train is still going to arrive. The Goseigers go to battle Metal Alice just as Gosei Knight takes over. However, Metal Alice teleports away after destroying the station terminal. With Datas analyzing all of the mass transportation sites that Metal Alice can target, Gosei Knight checks the train station as Nozomu sees him and overhears that Metal Alice has placed a bomb on Kamaya Bridge: the bridge the train will have to cross. Gosei Knight assures Nozomu that they will save his mother before he heads to the bridge to battle Metal Alice on his own, with the Super Goseigers joining the fray later. Damaged by Gosei Knight's sword, Metal Alice detonates the bomb. Refusing to give up, the Goseigers receive the Gosei Wonder card as they summon Gosei Wonder's Headders to form a makeshift bridge for the train. Enraged, Metal Alice uses the Bibi Nails on herself as Gosei Ground and Wonder Gosei Great are formed to battle her. She is eventually destroyed by Wonder Gosei Great's Wonderful Strike. Later, as Gosei Knight watches from afar, Nozomu and the others discover that Yuko never made it to her train, and was never in danger. Elsewhere, Metal Alice has been rebuilt by Robogōgu, whose favor she lost as he has installed a bomb in her to serve as punishment should she ever fail him, again. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *TV Announcer: *Navigator: *Train Station Staff: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Wonder, Wonder Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Wonder Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Wonder, Wonder Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Wonder Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Wonder, Wonder Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Wonder Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Wonder, Wonder Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Wonder Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Wonder, Wonder Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Wonder Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - Groundion, Gosei Ground Notes *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *This episode aired on the same day of the twenty-third episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 2 of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger **This episode is hinted with the revelation of the return of Nozomu's mother DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Epic 37: Excited Moune, Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight, Epic 39: Epic Zero, and Epic 40: Strong Alata. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote